Tears
by Selune
Summary: Sequel to Second Best. Heero tells Duo how he feels about him, and it goes even worse than planned.


Disclaimer: Neither Gundam Wing nor its characters are mine. They are the property of their respective owners. Devon is mine.  
  
Pairings: 5+1, 1+2, past 2x1, implied 2+OC, implied OC+1 Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Continuation, angst, possibly OOC, bastardized Duo, implied bastardized Quatre and Trowa  
  
Tears  
  
Heero rang the bell to his friend's house. When the door didn't immediately open, Heero rang it several more times. He knew it was very late, or very early, but he had to talk to his friend. He was just about to bang on the door, when it was suddenly pulled open.  
  
"What the fuck is--oh," Wufei said, after taking in Heero's state. Heero was standing in the pouring rain, wearing nothing but boxer shorts, a t- shirt, and what looked like bunny slippers. "Well, Goddamn, Yuy, don't just stand there shivering; come on in."  
  
"I'm s-sorry to bother you at," he looked at his watch, "4:30 in the morning, but I had to go somewhere. I couldn't stay at home, and you were the first person I thought of." Heero took off his "shoes" and sat on Wufei's couch, hugging his knees to try to warm up.  
  
"It's no bother," Wufei replied, moving to sit down beside Heero, "'but what in the world happened to make you come to, of all places, my house, in the middle of the night?"  
  
"He asked her to marry him," Heero said. "He asked her to marry him on the night that I decided to tell him." Heero's lower lip quivered, and he bit it to stop it from moving. "It's been going around in my mind for a while now--you know, to tell him--every since Devon broke up with me. I mean, Duo didn't hate *you* when you told him and the guys that you were gay. I thought that maybe he wouldn't hate me either."  
  
"Well, what did he say when you told him?" Wufei asked, hugging Heero from behind. "Did he take it *that* bad?"  
  
Heero leaned back in Wufei's chest. "I don't know what he said," Heero admitted. "I couldn't bring myself to tell him face-to-face, so I decided to let Fate decide whether or not Duo should know. I wrote him a letter telling him everything: how he made me feel, really feel, for the first time in a long time; how he was the first person to love me and the first person I loved; and how I would do anything for him, even sit in silence for five years just to be near him.  
  
"I put the letter in the cookie jar, because he had a date with Kelly tonight. I calculated the probability that he would eat a cookie after his date was one to one. Half the time after a date, he's so tired that he goes straight to bed. The other half, he drinks milk laced with vodka and eats cookies. I figured that I would leave it up to Them to decide if he should know.  
  
"Before Duo left to pick up Kelly, he told me that he was planning to ask her to marry him. He showed me the ring, and asked me if I would be his best man if she said yes. I, masochist that I am, said that I would. Then he left, whistling ""We Wish You A Merry Christmas," and looking for all the world like the happiest man alive.  
  
"I almost broke down right then and came running to you, but I had to know. I waited until he came back, about an hour ago. Oh, God, Wufei, she said yes!" Heero twisted in Wufei's arms, to face the other man's chest, as his body was racked with dry sobs. Even now, he couldn't cry in front of someone other than Duo. "But the worst thing is, he didn't go to bed; he went to the cookie jar, where my letter still was. I ran out then, telling Duo that I was going for a walk."  
  
"So you...walked...all the way here?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Yeah, well, I couldn't turn it into a complete lie, now could I?" Heero said. "You know as well as I do how much Duo hates lies."  
  
"Heero, why do you do this to yourself? How come everything is about him?"  
  
"Why do you do it to yourself? How come everything to you is about me? Love, that's why. I love him more than I've ever loved anybody else--more than I will ever love anybody else," Heero answered. He looked Wufei in the eyes, and crawled up so that Wufei was holding him like a child, or a bride. "Wufei, you know that I love you. You're my--"  
  
"--Second best--"  
  
"--Friend. But I don't love you like that. Hell, we've never even kissed; during the war, you always turned me down." Heero tried to convey his feelings to Wufei, but he felt like he was failing miserably. He never had been very good at that type of thing. "Duo...Duo was my first. Lover, I mean. It wasn't exactly gentle, and I didn't like it must at first. I didn't like *him* much at first. But he grew on me, and I eventually came to love him for the mostly cheerful, wonderful person that he is. And now I might've lost him forever."  
  
Heero buried his head in the crook of Wufei's shoulder and wrapped his hands around Wufei's neck. He stayed there like that, even when somebody started to pound on the door.  
  
"Wufei!" the person called. "Wufei! Answer you door! Now!"  
  
Wufei started to get up, but Heero whimpered (very unlike him), and he sat back down.  
  
"Just ignore it, please," Heero pleaded. "I don't want to see anybody just now."  
  
"Okay," Wufei said, "but you'll have to face him sometime."  
  
"I know, I know," Heero said, just as the door swung open to reveal a very wet, very angry, ex-Shinigami.  
  
Duo stared at Heero and Wufei for what seemed like hours. Then, he turned to look solely at Heero and said, "Get up."  
  
Heero tried, but Wufei pulled him back down. Heero was the stronger of the two, but with the position he was in, he didn't have the leverage to stand up if Wufei didn't want him to. If Wufei wanted him sitting down, sitting down he would stay.  
  
"Duo, I--"  
  
"I said, get up," Duo sneered, crossing the room and pulling Heero to his feet, by way of his wrist. He shoved the dripping letter into Heero's face. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Duo, I-I...I'm sorry," Heero said.  
  
"Don't tell me that," Duo said. "Tell me that it was a joke, that it's not true, that *Wufei* wrote it, but don't tell me that you're sorry. Don't you dare tell me that my best friend Heero Yuy, "Tough Guy Extraordinaire," is a faggot like him." Duo pointed to Wufei. "Don't tell me--"  
  
"Don't say that word," Heero said quietly. "And don't say bad things about Wufei; he's your friend."  
  
"He is *not* my friend, not anymore," Duo said. "He's neither Quatre's, Trowa's, nor my friend. I haven't even seen him in a month, since Quatre's wedding to Trina, which he shouldn't have gone to. And before that, it had been six months, since Trowa's wedding to Mary. So I can say whatever I want about him, but he's not why I'm here. I'm here so that you can tell me that this is a lie, and that you don't like me like that, and that you like to fuck women. Lots of women. Sometimes three or four at a time."  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo, but I can't tell you that," Heero said. "I wish I could."  
  
Duo nodded his head, once. "Okay, then, I can't live with you anymore. Don't come back to the apartment tonight, and I'll be moved out by the morning."  
  
Duo left, and Heero watched him. Wufei came up behind Heero and gave him a one-armed hug as Duo walked away, as Duo left his life forever. Heero looked on as the first person he had ever loved walked out of his life, never to return. And still, the tears wouldn't come.  
  
Selune 


End file.
